Ame me com tudo
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Prévia de "Amanhecendo em seus braços." Para adormecer nos braços de alguém, é preciso amar antes. Então, venha e me ame com tudo. Feliz ano novo !


Título: Ame-me com tudo

Classificação: +18/E/MA

Avisos: yaoi, nudez, sexo anal, sexo oral, masturbação, uso consensual de kagunes como tentacle erótica, leve bdsm.

Casal: Yomo x Kaneki

Sumário: Prévia de "Amanhecendo em seus braços." Para adormecer nos braços de alguém, é preciso amar antes. Então, venha e me ame com tudo.

Kaneki P.O.V.

"Já era noite alta. Umas 10 horas da noite. Eu estava na cama, completamente ferrado em um livro. Mesmo muito concentrado em minha leitura, eu pude sentir o colchão se mexer. Quem não sentiria com um peso daqueles?

Um braço forte me envolveu, aquele corpo grande se aproximou de mim e sussurrou ao meu ouvido: "Ken, já é tarde vamos para a cama. "Coloquei a marca no livro e o guardei na gaveta. Apaguei a luz do quarto, ficando só a luz do abajur acesa.

Meu namorado passou o outro braço pela minha cintura e me apertou. E ainda me beijou na cabeça. "Ken, eu quero. Deixa eu te levar, por favor." Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Eu sentei no colo do Ren. E comecei a beijá-lo. Só parei quando nos faltou o ar. Ele desabotoou minha camisa de pijama. Eu fiz o mesmo com a dele.

"Ren, você quer que eu fique de quatro agora ou depois?"

"Safado! Pode ficar de quatro agora."

Ele cobriu meu pescoço e costas com uma chuva de beijos.

"Hoje, você vai soltar a kagune, Ken. "

"Eba!"

Em um piscar de olhos, minhas calças e cueca foram embora. E eu levei uns tapas na bunda.

Ele me puxou para o colo. Estou de frente para ele. Ren beijou os meus mamilos. E ainda esfregou a barbicha em mim. Não é que eu não goste quando ele faz isso, é que me deixa excitado.

Ele me fez deitar. Ren abriu suas kagunes. E deitou em cima de mim. Eu estou com a sensação ter uma gaiola por cima de mim. É como se o corvo levasse a centopeia para dentro do ninho. Eu vou ser devorado.

Nossos kagugans estão visíveis.

"Ken, pode soltar seus tentáculos!"

Eu soltei as kagunes. Usei duas para puxar as calças dele. Deixei-o como veio o mundo. Que lindo! Ele fica muito melhor quando não usa roupas. Usei um dos tentáculos de cima para tocar nos mamilos dele. E outro para masturba-lo.

Nós não aguentamos muito tempo. Acabamos sujando um ao outro quando gozamos. Recolhemos as kagunes.

Eu deitei na cama de pernas abertas. Ren foi buscar o lubrificante.

"Ken, eu vou chupar você antes. "

Dito e feito.

Ren passou a língua nas minhas bolas. O safado ainda ficou me apertando só para provocar.

E eu me contorcendo e gemendo. E quando ele chegou à cabeça. E sugou com força. Minha visão ficou enevoada. Gozei. Ele bebeu tudo.

"Bom garoto! Agora, eu vou fazer você gritar ainda mais."

Dedos grossos untados em lubrificante alargaram minha entrada.

"Avise-me quando estiver pronto, querido. "

Depois de ser todo aberto, eu disse sim.

Ele passou lubrificante naquele membro grosso.

Foi penetrando devagar.

Ficamos abraçados.

Eu enrosquei minhas pernas nele.

O corpo do Ren estava tão quente. Tinha uma fornalha em cima de mim. Eu o beijei. Perdemos o fôlego junto. Ele entrava e saía dentro de mim. A vista nublou de novo. Gozamos de novo. Eu gemi o nome dele. Ele também gemeu para mim. Um líquido quente me preencheu. E eu derramei minha semente nele.

Eu me separei dele. Nós deitamos de lado e ele ficou me escorando. Vamos continuar, é só uma pausa.

"Ren, eu posso usar minha kagune para lhe dar prazer? "

"Pode sim, meu caro."

"O que você quer que eu faça meu amor?"

"Eu vou deitar de pernas abertas. Você vai usar duas para segurar minhas pernas. Uma para me penetrar. E outra para esfregar o seu pinto no meu."

"Você é bem exigente! Mas, vou fazer tudinho que você me pediu. Já pode ir deitando. Pernas abertas. Eu vou pegar o lubrificante. "

"Pode vir com tudo, Ken."

Peguei o lube. Soltei minhas kagunes. A visão daquele Ghoul todo pronto para mim foi deliciosa. Comecei a tocá-lo com delicadeza.

"Vem com tudo garoto! Não se restrinja! Chupe-me!"

"Eu não vou perdoá-lo, Ren. Você está sendo muito ousado!"

Abocanhei aquele membro. Chupei com muita força. Não parei com os gemidos dele. Apertei as coxas com as kagunes de baixo. Continuei a chupar. Quando o líquido quente caiu na minha boca, eu bebi até a última gota.

Parei com o sexo oral. Peguei o lube. Fui metendo dedo por dedo até ele me dizer que eu podia ir. Molhei a ponta de um tentáculo com o lube. Enfiei nele, sem dó nem piedade.

Com a kagune restante, eu esfreguei as cabeças dos nossos pintos.

Depois que nós gozamos mais uma vez, eu recolhi as kagunes.

Que noite!

Nem tomamos banho. Dormimos de lado, com ele me escorando. "

Nota final: Comentários? Críticas? Feliz ano-novo!


End file.
